The present invention generally relates an improved mounting device for a musical percussion instrument, such as a cow bell, typically used by a drummer, in a musical performing band or orchestra.
Heretofore, in the prior art, the cow bell 2, generally used by a band drummer, has been mechanically affixed to a music stand 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, and/or to a drummer's drum stand as typically illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,015,128 and 5,703,306 respectively.
As seen in the two U.S. patents referenced above, the musical cow bell 2 has been typically affixed, in a relatively permanent fashion to a music stand 1 and/or a drum stand by means of a set screw, or wing nut, clamping type arrangement 3. However, such threaded clamp type cow bell attachments many time vibrate loose and permit the cow bell to fall or slowly slide down the stand upon which the bell is attached.
Depending upon the particular piece of music being played the drummer may desire that the cow bell be located in a particular position relative to his drum set. Thus when changing from one musical selection to another it may be desirable for the drummer to relocate the cow bell. Thus the use of a set screw (or wing nut) or any other type of semi-permanently affixed attachment means, becomes cumbersome and is difficult to accomplish when changes in music selections are made at a fast pace. The drummer many times finds himself fumbling around relocating his cow bell while the band plays on. Further, drummers have experienced finger and/or hand cramping when setting or loosening such screw thread type cow bell attachment means which then affects the drummers performance.
Further, the peasant invention may be use with other percussion instruments, such as a tambourine, a cymbal, etc thereby permitting the drummer to intermittently exchange the cow bell with a tambourine or a cymbal as the particular selection of music may require.